A Jecker Romance
by Aramantha
Summary: Jess is madly in love with Becker and he's madly in love with her but neither know it until Jess tries to make him jealous but something terible happens which brings them closer
1. I'm Not One Of Your Soliders

**This is my second Primeval story and I hope that it's better then the first. Mainly Becker and Jess with slight Abby and Connor and of course Matt and Emily. **

**Dave**

"Dave! Can you go and get the car started I'm just putting my shoes on!" she couldn't see me as she was in the other room so I saluted her like a solider salutes it's captain. Of course if I did that to her face she would slap me.

I went into the car and unlocked it, then as I was about to get in I heard a growl like noise come from behind the car "Bloody dogs" I got back out the car and looked behind the car, there was nothing there, I heard it again. I looked all around and couldn't find it... there was nothing there.

I got back into the car and heard it again, I got out and looked under the car but there was nothing there I then heard it above me and looked up. It lunged at me.

**Kelly**

I went to the car but Dave wasn't there, the door was wide open... anyone could've stolen it "Dave!" I called out, there was a growl so I looked behind the car to see if there was an animal there so I could move the car if it was stuck or something.

The growl noise came from above me so I looked up.

**Jess**

Sitting at a desk all day was so boring when there was no anomaly alerts or paperwork to finish, my computer was up to date with everything and nothing needed to be done. "Whatch'a doin?" Connor said behind me but because I didn't hear him coming up behind me it made me jump "Sorry" he said.

"Yes Connor?" I asked and he handed me paperwork.

I looked at him in confusion, what was I suppose to do with it?

Thank God... the anomaly alarms went off and the whole team came rushing to the ADD "What we got Jess?" Matt asked, everyone stood behind my chair but Becker stood next to me looking at the screen.

I finally pin pointed the anomaly "Sending co-ordinates to your GPS. They only have one CCTV camera and that's at the entrance which is also the exit so your on your own I'm afraid"

They all nodded, grabbed their black box's and put their comms in "Jess, Lester wants you to sign them!" Connor called running out of the ops room.

**Becker**

Finally some action, I ran to the ADD and stood next to Jess so I could see where the anomaly was and I could smell her perfume, it was a fruity sort of small and it suited her. "Sending co-ordinates to your GPS. They only have on CCTV camera and that's at the entrance which is also the exit so your on your own I'm afraid"

Everyone grabbed our black box's and put our comms in "Jess, Lester wants you to sign them!" Connor shouted as we ran out of the ops room.

The team got into my truck, Connor sat behind me, Abby sat next to him, Emily sat next to Abby and Matt sat in the passenger seat.

We got into the car park and it didn't take long to find the anomaly or two dead people. "Block all the entrances in here" I said to my men and they instantly went to work.

"It would be so much easier if there was CCTV in here" Connor said as he locked the anomaly "We would know if there was a creature and what it was"

Me, Abby and Connor went as a group, we were working from left to right and Matt and Emily were another team who were working right to left and we were going to meet in the middle.

"Ahh!" I told Abby and Connor that I was going to see what was going on, the entrance from the apartment block to the car park had one of my men but when I got there he wasn't there anymore. He was slumped against the wall, I checked his pulse... he was dead.

I ordered one of my spare men to go on that door "Becker it's a future predator" Matt whispered over comms.

If there was one thing I hated more then Connor's talk about Burton and comic books it was future predators "Do any of you have a laptop there. We can do what Abby did in the ARC?" Jess questioned over comms.

The rest of us met up after finding out it was a predator and everyone shook their heads "No. Any other plans?" I asked.

"I can drop one down to you... it's the only plan I can think of that won't get any of you hurt" No way. There was no way she was coming within 100 meters of this place, God knows how many predators are in here.

Abby was about tp speak but I bet her to it "No, we'll think of another plan" I said "And don't go against it Jess... it's an oder"

"Don't you dare order me around, your not my boss. I am trying to save your life... again Becker"

"Can you two love birds argue later we have a job to do" Matt said and we both went quiet.

**Connor**

There was only one thing I could think of. "OK, here's a plan. We go to one area and then make loads of noise so their drawn to us and then we take them out"

That sounded like a good plan "We'll give it a try" Matt said so we got straight to work.

We went to the back of the car park and started making as much noise as possible and it worked, two of them came over to us using their speed and Becker managed to shoot them both and knock them down. I think it's because of his anger, he's obviously angry but of course not at Jess but at the argument they had.

"Well done Action Man" I said and clapped him on the back. He knocked my arm off him and stormed off to the car.

We sat back in the car in the seat we had sat in before and Becker drove off, at speed, towards the ARC so he could most likely finish his argument with Jess.

**Jess**

When the team came back from the anomaly shout I went to the armoury to confront Becker about how he spoke to me and treated me. I wasn't one of his soliders and he wasn't my boss so he had no right to boss me around like that.

Thankfully he was in there alone "How dare you speak to me like that! I'm not a solider or you employee. You have no right in ordering me around like that!"

I stood there waiting for him to say something, hopefully sorry. "I was keeping you safe... again Jessica" I flinched because I hated him calling me Jessica because it made me feel like I was being told off by someone. "By the way. I didn't ask you to difuse that bomb, infact I told you to go and leave me so if you really wanted to you could of left!"

"OK, next time your about to be killed I won't help you. Is that what you want? Do you want to die?" I asked and I was being serious.

Did he want to die? "Of course I don't want to die but you didn't have to save me so don't hold that against me"

There was nothing left to say so I left.

**OK guys. Let me know what you think, Review and suscribe! Much Love xoxoxo**


	2. Your Gay!

**Chapter 2 guys... this one is a little funny, enjoy!**

**Scene 1 - Jess**

Finally it was Friday night and I was letting my hair down. Me, Matt, Emily, Abby, Connor... and Becker were going to this new club in town and to say I was excited would be the understatment of the century, I hadn't had a night out since my birthday three months ago.

I put my shoes on when the door knocked "Jess you'll have to get that!" Connor shouted out. Of course I would have to. I went to the front door where Matt and Emily were on the other side.

"Wow, Emily you look great!" I said. It was true, she looked absolutly gorgeous. She had a short black dress on that had sleeves which made it look elegant but it still looked like a dress you would go to a party in and her shoes were amazing, I think I may borrow them. They were black and peep toe and above the peep tow there was a bow, they were sexy and went good with her dress.

She sat on the sofa and smiled nervously at me "Are you sure I don't look like a lady of the night?" she asked.

Lady of the night? I turned to Matt for answers "A prostitute" he answered simply.

"Are you crazy? You don't look like a prostitute" she seemed to relax, now we were waiting for Abby, Connor... and Becker.

About ten minutes later they came out of their hole or as they like to call it, their bedroom. "Abby you look pretty" her dress was also black dress but her's was strapless and a little shorter then Emily's, it had a ruffle thing going on for the skirt but not to much so it looked good. As Emily, Abby was also wearing black peep toe heels but her's had no bow on them.

Matt and Connor didn't seem to have made an effort, they looked the same as they always did. The door knocked again and I groaned knowing it was Becker "You two still not made up?" Matt asked in disbelief so I just nodded.

Thankfully Abby answered the door.

**Becker**

Abby invited me in and I sat on the couch with Matt and Connor after saying hi to Emily and Jess but I just couldn't take my eyes off her, she looked breath taking. She had on a short electric blue strapless that left little to the imagination and she had on matching electric blue heels that made her legs look even more slender and perfect if possible.

"Earth to Action Man" I heard Connor's annoying voice say and then his hand waving in my face so I turned to look at him "Just apologise to her... you know she won't apologise first plus you did speak to her rudely"

Great! I was getting lectures off Connor about relationships and telling the truth and apologising after everything he did with Burton "There's nothing to apologise about, it was for her own good"

I heard heels clicking on the floor and we all looked up to see the girls coming back in with shot glasses "One for the road!" Abby shouted and handed one to Connor, Emilt handed one to Matt and Jess gave me one. "To friends" I seen Jess roll her eyes, we clinked the glasses together and did the shot.

We got to the club, the bouncer eyed Jess up and then let her in for free. She didn't help matters by giggling like a little school girl.

Apparently I was buying the first round of drinks and they all made excuses to not come and help me, apart from Jess. Abby and Emily were going to find us somewhere to sit, Connor went to the toilet and Matt said he simply couldn't be bothered.

So now I was standing at the bar with Jess "What do you wan?" I asked her, she told the bar maid what she wanted and she handed it to Jess. The bar maid gave us a tray so I didn't need Jess to come with me in the end.

Jess grabbed her Watermelon Bacardi Breezer and drank half of it on one gulp, Abby took her cocktail of a drink and Emily grabbed her wine. Me and the boys kept it simple with beer.

Within half an hour we were standing in the garden of the club because it was so hot and stuffy in there, thankfully there was no one else out here but Jess and the girls were absolutly pissed.

"I mean it, if I don't get a man soon... I'm turning to a dildo!" Jess said, Abby started laughing. Me, Matt and Connor tried to ignore their conversation but it's so hard not to listen.

Emily just looked confused "What's a dildo?" we all tried to hide our laughter but it was no use, Abby whispered something to her and Emily gasped "What? People actually use those things?"

Jess took another sip of whatever it was she was drinking and started speaking again "I have been deprived to long. I'm getting old here guys"

I hadn't noticed but me and the boys had moved closer and closer to the girls as their conversation carried on "Jess, your twenty your not old and if Becker wasn't such an idiot then you could have sex with him" Abby said and gave me a knowing look.

OK so Abby knew I liked Jess, she didn't have to make it so obvious "Why would me and Jess sleep together?" I asked, hoping no one else knew my little secret.

Jess frowned "What's wrong with me?" she asked, as if I had just turned her down or something.

I started shaking my head "Nothing's wrong with you"

Then she gasped "Your gay! That makes perfect sence... Oh my God"

"I'm not gay! Trust me darling I'm as straight as the come" I leaned in and whispered to her. She sarted giggling.

"Prove it" she whispered seductivly into my ear and then leaned back, raising her eyebrows at me.

I don't want a one night stand with Jess, she deserves more then that. She deserves to have a man that loves her and a man she loves, not have one night stands with guys she doesn't love (even if they love her) "Let's go back in, I wanna dance!" Emily said and we made our way back into the club.

**What else will happen on this night out? Hmmm... Review and suscribe, much love M xoxoxo**


	3. Dan

**Chapter 3**

**Jess**

Why wouldn't Becker sleep with me? What's the matter with me? If I was a guy I'd sleep with me, I think I'm pretty hot... well not really but I'm not ugly!

We made our way back into the club and me, Abby and Emily made our way to the dance floor and started dancing whilst Matt, Connor and Becker went and got the drinks. I'm going to show Becker what he's missing "Hey Abby... I'll be back in a minute OK?" she nodded and carried on dancing with Emily.

I made my way outside to see the bouncer from earlier standing there but there was no one waiting to get in "Hi" I said and he turned and smiled at me.

"Well hello there. Can I help you?" he asked, trying to act charming but he wasn't charming, Becker was charming.

I need to get Becker out of my head! I walked over to him and stood next to him "I never thanked you for letting me in for free" I gotup on my tippy toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

When I finished my little kiss I went back down onto thr flats of my heels? "Anytime" he said with a smirk "What's your name?"

I stuck my hand out "Jess. Yours?" I questioned.

He took my little hand in his big, rough one and kissed the top of it "Dan"

**Becker**

Matt offered to buy all the drinks (it was his round) but I said I would buy mine and Jess' to make up for saying I wouldn't sleep with her. So vodka and lemonade in hand with my beer I made my way to the girls but was shocked to see Jess not there. "Where's Jess?" I shouted to Abby over the music.

She shrugged her shoulders "She said she would be back in a minute!" she shouted back.

All night I had been watching Jess and I seen how many men stared at her and made rude gestures behind her so I was a little worried about her but then I seen her and smiled then my smile went, she was with that bouncer who let her in for free. She was giggling and they made their way towards us "Guys this is Dan!" she informed us, I gave a nod of acknowledgment and so did Matt and Connor, Abby and Emily smiled and introduced them and us to him.

Not long after the introductions Jess walked slightly away from us and started dancing with Dan, she had her arms around his neck and he put her hands on her bum. It made me angry at Dan... and Jess, I didn't think Jess was one for one night stands, I thought she had more respect for herslf.

I turned to the group "I'm gonna head home" they all looked at Jess then back at me then nodded.

"See you on Sunday" Abby said and I left without another word.

**Abby**

I felt so bad for Becker, it was so obvious to everyone that he was in love with her and there she goes and dances with another guy when she is totally in love with Becker, it's not fair to Becker to be hurt like that and it's not fair for her to use Dan as a back up plan because she didn't get what she wanted.

For the first time ever I actually felt a little angry at Jess for treating Becker and Dan like that, mainly Becker, he was such a good guy. He has saved me multiple times form being eaten by creatures and over the years me and him have made a friendship and I classed him as a best friend like I classed Matt, Emily and Jess.

We all watched Jess giggle and dance with Dan, she not knowing that the man she loved had been hurt by her actions, I wanted to go over there but Connor put his arm out "Don't intervene... it will only make it worse"

I turned back to look for her but she was gone "Where'd she go?" then I heard my bag vibrate and when I opened my bag I seen my phone lit up, implying I had a text:

_Gone home with Dan, don't think I'll need that dildo anymore ;) Tell everyone I'll see them Sunday! xxx_

I didn't reply... I couldn't.

**Jess**

We walked into my apartment and I prayed Abby would get the hint from that text not to come home soon. He pushed me up against the back of the door with force and started kissing my lips and my neck "Let's go to the bedroom" he whispered huskily against my neck.

To be honest I didn't mean for it to come this far, we were just supposed to have a dance and a few kisses in the club and then I would go home with everyone but then I thought why not? Becker doesn't want me, even though I love him and everyone can see that... even Lester.

I took his hand and led him into my room, he again pushed me with a little to much force against the back of the door and started kissing my neck and lips. Then he grabbed my legs and brought them around his waist.

After a few minutes of kissing and touching, he led me over to the bed and laid down on it so I was ontop of him, straddling his waist. His hands went to my dress and he unzipped it, then he lifted it over my head and racked his eyes over my body.

Dan rolled us so he was on top of me, I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head then my hands when to the buckle of his trousers and I undid them and he kicked them off.

He put his hands on my wrist above my head but he held them really tight and it actually hurt, he started kissing down my neck again but then moved his hands off my wrist and put them on my back and I could feel him trying to undo my bra.

When he succeded with that he moved ontop my underwere then his boxers, then we were naked. He moved his hands to my wrist again and held them above my head and again it hurt "Dan your holding onto my wrist to tight" I said, hoping he would get off.

He just laughed at me and then he did the deed, he plunged into me and it actually hurt a little, not because of the size... trust me but with the force of it. Then he moved his hands to my neck and put them there, holding on tight like he had done with my wrists "Dan!" I breathed out.

I was losing my breath "Let go" I tried but he wouldn't, I tried to kick him with my legs and he removed one of his hands but he slapped my hard across the face "Dan I can't breath" I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Shut up!" he screamed at me and hit me round the face again with thr back of his hand, he had a ring on his middle finger and I felt it hit my face "You need to stop talking"

He carried on having sex with me but I tried to get him off my neck with my hands but he was just to heavy. I felt him release inside me, he then got off me and started putting his clothes on "See you later beautiful" he whispered and kissed me on the lips... then he left.

**Becker**

My phone ringing brought me out of my sleep, I looked at my clock _3:12am _somebody better be dying ringing me at this hour "Hello?" I answered sleepily into the phone, not knowing who it was.

"Becker. You need to find that bouncer and kill him" Abby said on the other end of the line, I could teel she was upset about something.

One thought triggered in my head "Is Jess OK?" I asked.

She sniffled as if she had been crying "Just get round here" she said and hung up.

**Let me know what you think. Much love xoxoxo**


	4. I'm In Love With You

**Chapter 4**

**Becker**

I was beyond worried when I knocked on the apartment door, Matt answered and let me in "What's happened?" I asked.

Abby came out of a room down the hallway, she grabbed my hand and dragged me with her and back into the room she just came out of. Jess' room, she and Emily left the room so I was alone with Jess.

I went to the other side of the bed and knelt down so I was facing her, that's when I seen her face. There were red marks on her face and her eyes had been blotchy from crying, my eyes scanned down and I seen the red marks around her neck "What did he do to you Jess?" I asked her quietly.

She started crying and I tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes "I asked him to stop because he was hurting me... but he wouldn't. He wouldn't stop Becker" I picked her up and laid where she had been laying then put her head on my chest.

"It's OK Jess, he's not here anymore... he's gone now" I stroked her hair gently and soon her breaths were deep and even, I knew she had fallen asleep so I moved her off me and laid her down on a pillow and went to the living room "She's asleep"

We all sat down on the two sofa's "What happened?" I asked and no one wanted to answer me.

I turned to Abby, hoping she would tell me and not lie to me "They came back here and Jess said that when they got to her room, he held her arms above her head head by putting his hands on her wrist, she asked him to get off and he wouldn't. He put his hands around her neck. She said she couldn't breath and when she told him he laughed and hit her twice"

There was one thing bothering me "Were they having sex?" I asked, already knowing the answer but I had to hear it.

She nodded "When he started hurting her she asked him to stop and he wouldn't... he didn't stop unil he.. well, erm... finished, if you get my drift" I nodded.

I shouldn't of gone home, I should've stayed and made sure she was OK, that was my job... to protect her and the team and once again I had failed.

The was screaming coming from Jess' room so I ran there before anyone else could and seen her laying in her bed, screaming "Jess! Wake up!" I shook her "Jess!" her eyes snapped open.

**Jess**

I opened my eyes and seen Becker standing over me, looking worried and concerned and I breathed a sigh of relief when I seen it was him "Sorry" I said

He shook his head "You've got nothing to be sorry for" he pulled the covers up to my neck and was about to leave when I grabbed his arm "Please don't leave me. I'm scared" he took his shoes and jacket off and slid into the bed beside me, I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

When I awoke the next morning, Becker was still asleep and he looked cute, then I remembered why he was here and I felt the tears slipping from my eyes. I untangled myself from him and left the room to go and make some coffee.

When I passed the living room I seen Matt and Emily curled up on one of the sofa's fast asleep and then Abby and Connor on the other one, Abby must have heard me because she woke up "Hi" I smiled weakly at her and made my way to the kitchen.

Abby followed and stood next to me as I made coffee for me and her "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

How do you answer that? I didn't have an answer to that so I just shrugged as an answer "How am I supposed to feel?" I asked her.

"Becker was worried about you, he came rushing round, demanding to know how you got hurt. He cares about you more then you think Jess and you hurt him last night when you were dancing and flirting with Dan, he left early because he couldn't watch"

I remembered last night and the reason I flirted with Dan, it was to make Becker jealous "That's why I was flirting with Dan. I wanted Becker to be jealous and then I wanted him to come and save me from him... guess that plan back fired"

She shook her head at me "He did get jealous. I know what you went through last night was horrible and I don't wish that on anyone but I think you need to talk to Becker about how you feel"

I made the coffee and made Becker one and went back to my room to see him sitting up "Morning" I said and handed him one of the coffee's.

He smiled in thanks and I got into the bed next to him "Becker I have to talk to you about something" he nodded and put our coffee's down on the bedside table "I'm sorry about last night" he opened his mouth to speak "Let me finish" he nodded. "I did it to make you jealous. I wanted to make you jealous because I love you... I'm in love with you and you didn't seem to have any intrest"

**Becker**

She was in love with me? "Jess. I admit I was so jealous of him, I wanted to break his neck and do you know why?" I asked ans she just stared at me "Because I love you and I can't stand to see you with any other man. I'm sorry I haven't made that clear but I do Jess"

She moved closer to me and cuddled into me "I'm sorry about what I did... I really am" she said and I tried calming her down because I knew she as getting all worked up.

"Calm down... Don't be sorry. You don't need to worry about Dan either, I'll take care of it" she nodded and I kissed the top of her head. "Get some rest"

**What do you guys think? Let me know, Much Love to you all... Aramantha xoxoxo**


	5. Ethan's Bomb

**Chapter 5**

**Jess**

There was a knock on my apartment door on Sunday morning and I smiled when I thought about who it could be... Becker "I'll get it!" I called into the apartment and made my way to the door. When I opened the door Becker was standing on the other side of the door "Hey" I said, he bent down and kissed my cheek.

"You want a lift to work?" he asked as we made our way to the kitchen, I nodded in responce and made us some coffee "How are you feeling?" he asked and I sighed in annoyance. Since yesterday morning that's all people are asking me, Emily rings and asks me how I am and Abby and Connor are constantly checking up on me.

I handed him the coffee "I'm fine" I whispered and he left it at that, thank God. "What'd you do went you went home yesterday?" I asked trying to break the tension between us.

He shrugged "Nothing much, just thought about what training exercises to do today" it made me giggle.

"You and your exercises" I said. I looked at the clock and realised we should go "You ready to go?" I asked.

When we arrived at work he walked me to the ADD and stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders watching as I signed in on the computer "I better go and greet the troops. I'll meet you for lunch?"

I nodded in responce "Yeah, I'll come and meet you at the armoury at about two o'clock" he kissed me cheek and left the ops room.

Things had been quiet all day until I was looking at the CCTV camera's, the place was pretty much deserted. Everyone had gone on an lunch break. Me and Becker had another hour to go before we had lunch, the only people in the building that I could see were me, Becker, seven of his troops but someone stood out... someone I hadn't seen before. As I looked closer I did recognise who it was.

Ethan.

I didn't want gim to know I had seen him, I wanted him to be caught so I got my phone out and text Becker.

_Ethan is in corridoor three, heading to ops. Don't want him to know people are coming for him so I haven't sounded the alarms. Tell your men to get him x_

It took mere seconds before he replied.

_Hide in the ops room. Don't want you getting hurt, we're on our way x_

I did as he said and hid behind the ADD so that if Ethan came in he wouldn't be able to see me and Becker will be able to capture him easier if I wasn't in the way.

I heard him walk in and then he stopped. I heard what sounded like him dropping something on a table and gasped at the shook of the sound "Who's here?" he shouted, he had obviously heard my gasp. "This place is about to blow up so I suggest you leave unless you wanna die!" he had another bomb.

Thankfully I had taken my phone with me so I texted Becker, I could warn him to get out.

_He's got a bomb. Get yourself and your men out, don't worry about me I'll find my own way out xx_

The same as last time, it got a text back seconds later.

_You didn't leave me, I'm not leaving you xx_

I was about to text him back to go but the bomb wen off, there was a bang and then there were thing's falling and heat was radiating through the ops room.

**Becker**

I didn't even want her in work for a few days because of what happened with Dan and everything, she seemed so cool and collected about everything and she shouldn't be. She should have time to think about what happened to her because that would help her, but she was so insistant on coming to work... now look what happened. I know it's not her fault but now she's in more danger. She should be at home, not here.

The bomb went off and I crouched into the corner to keep myself as protected as possible but as soon as I could I ran towards the ops room to find Jess and make sure she was OK. As I walked into the room I seen Ethan's body laying underneath the rubble, he can stay there for all I care.

I ran around the ops room calling Jess' name and I never got an answer but I finally found her, behind the ADD laying still with blood coming from her head and her leg trapped under one of the ADD computer screens. "Jess, wake up" I stoked her hear and tried shaking her shoulder "Wake up Jess" I lifted the peice of fallen building off her leg and lifted her up bridal style.

There was no way I was going to let her go now that I had her. Everywhere was blocked by rubble or solider's bodies. I managed to ger her from the ops room to an empty office and I pushed overything off the desk and laid Jess on it. "Jess you have to wake up, c'mon Jess... please wake up" I checked my pockets and hers for a phone but neither of us had one, we both must of dropped them and I wasn't leaving Jess here by herself whilst I went looking for one.

I checked Jess' pulse and realised that it was weaker then normal which made me panic, she couldn't die... she couldn't, I wouldn't let her.

I picked her up again bridal stye and tried to make my way towards the medical bay but every way I went seemed to be blocked then I heard the last thing I wanted to hear. Creature noises.

"Come on Jess" I whispered to her and made my way back to the ops room to see if I could find her phone or any phone that would work, I went back to the place I found her and gently laid her on a bit of floor I had cleared.

It took a while but I found it and it worked, I went to contacts and Abby's number was at the top, she answered on the second ring "Hey Jess"

"Abby it's me, look you need to get help. Ethan managed to get into the ARC and he set off a bomb in ops. Jess is unconcious and her pulse is getting weaker, I can't get to the medical bay because of all the fallen debris... we need serious help" I rushed out, my nerves were getting the better of me.

She was silent for a little while, obviously letting it all sink in "Me and Connor are on our way, we'll ring for help you just concentrate of Jess" she commanded and we hung up. The

I checked Jess' pule again but this time I couldn't feel one, there was no way she was going to die like this, she was going to do a really old lady who had lived her life to full. She was going to die in her sleep without pain and suffering because she didn't deserve to die horribly. I wouldn't let her die like this!

I made sure she was laid flat, pushed her chin up, held her nose, took a deep breath and blew into Jess' mouth. Hoping to give her enough oxygen to give her a pule. After a few breaths I checked her pulse and I found one, it was weak but it was there.

The sound of nails walking in the ops room startled me. I made no noise but picked up a piece of fallen metal, ready to use as a weapon if neccessary, I made sure Jess was well hidden behind me so she was safe. That was my number one priority.

**Let me know what you amazing people think. Much Love to you all, Aramantha xoxoxo**


	6. Hospital

**Chapter 6**

**Becker**

I slowly looked around the corner to see if there was a creature but I couldn't see one so I turned back to look at Jess but there was a small reptile like creature scratching at her arm. I whacked it off her then picked it up and threw it into one of the small fires away from the ADD from the bomb explosion.

Her arm was bleeding and her pulse was already weak, so I put my hand on her wound to try and stop the bleeding but the blood was leaking through my fingers so I took my shirt off and put it over her wound and checked her pulse which was weaker so I picked up the phone and rung Abby again "Becker" she answered.

"Abby we're losing her... we need people here now!" I screamed down the phone at her.

"We've just pulled up at the ARC with fire service and paramedics... the fire fighters are coming in now"

I didn't want to say this but I had to "Abby the creatures have escaped and I don't know were they are. They could get killed"

"I'm willing to take that chance to save Jess' life. Plus they've already gone in" after that we hung up.

It took about five minutes before they found us and they made a way for us to get out through the rubble. I carried Jess as they lead us out but as soon as I came out of the building the paramedics took her off me.

Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily and Lester rushed over to me asking me if I was OK and if Ethan was dead and then Lester made me go to the hospital to get checked out.

When I got to the hospital I seen them rushing Jess into resusatation, the team wasn't allowed to go in there so they came to me in the cubicle "How you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Fine" I said.

The doctor came about an hour later "She's stable" he said and I let out a sigh of relief "She's awake and asking for you Mr Becker"

"Captain Becker" Lester corrected him and he apologised before telling me that I could go and see her, I wasted no time in going to her cubicle down the other end of the hall.

I went to her side and she smiled up at me "Hi" I said softly "How you feeling?" I asked her, needing to hear it from her that's she's OK.

"I'm feeling a little sore, thank you for saving me... again. The doctor said that you saved my life, you kept me alive" my hand was resting on the bed rail but Jess grabbed it in hers.

I grabbed a chair on the other side of the cubicle and brought it next to her bed and sat down on it, still holding her hand "When can you go home?" I asked her.

She shrugged "Hopefully soon, I hate hospitals. They smell funny and I don't like being poked and proded by needles and people" she said. "How about you? Are you allowed to go home? How are you feeling? I can't beleieve I haven't asked you yet... you must think I'm so selfish"

I loved her when she talked like that, she did that when she was nervouse but it was cute "Jess. I'm fine, I'm allowed to go home now and I don't think your selfish. Your the least selfish person I know" I kissed the top of her head and we sat in a comfortable silence until she fell asleep.

**Jess**

I don't know how long I was out for but when I looked out the window behind me it was dark, I looked at Becker and smiled, he had stayed here with me. He hadn't gone and even though I was happy he hadn't left I was sad at the same time because that means that he's been sleeping here in that uncomfortable looking chair instead of in his bed which I bet is a lot more comfortable.

"Becker" nothing "Becker" I said it a little louder that time and he flickered his eyes open "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked a little shocked for a moment "Do you not want me here?" he asked and sounded slightly hurt.

"Of course I want you here but that chair doesn't look all that comfortable. Why don't you go home a get some proper rest for a few hours?" he shook his head and held my hand "I'll be fine"

Becker shook his head again "I'd prefer to stay here with you then go home to an empty apartment, plus the doctor said you could go home in the morning so I'll go then when your safely with Connor and Abby"

I had the best boyfriend in the world.

**Becker**

I don't want to leave Jess alone for one moment because Abby called when Jess fell asleep and said that Dan had been round the apartment looking for Jess and even though I know they wouldn't tell him where Jess was I was still worried for her safety.

When she was safely in her apartment with Connor and Abby then I would go home and get a few hours sleep then come back and check on Jess.

This Friday I'm gonna go to that club with Matt, Connor was going to come with us but I wanted him to stay at home with Jess and Abby just in case he went there after, me and Matt were going to beat the crap out of him. Lester said to bring him into custody but if we beat him up then he could complain and we could lose our jobs.

"What you thinking about?" I heard Jess' sweet voice ask me "You look deep in thought... is something wrong?" she asked.

Nothing gets past her "It's nothing for you to worry about" I knew telling her would only make her worried and she didn't need that after the last few days that she's had.

After Friday Jess won't have to ever worry about Dan or anyone else ever again.

**Abby**

"Do you think Jess will be OK?" Connor asked me as we sat on the couch watching TV.

I nodded "She's with Becker... do you really think he's gonna let anything happen to her?" I asked smiling when I knew I had made my point.

I was happy that Becker and Jess found eachother and now Becker can love something better then guns, I know that if they are just as half as happy then me and Connor are then they will enjoy eachother's company foreve.

Now that I had Connor I can't imagine myself with anyone else and I hope I don't end up with anyone else... Connor is my one and only, my forever and always.

**Push that review button, you know I love it when you do that ;)**


	7. The Parker's

**Chapter 7**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**Becker**

Me and Jess had been dating for three months and she had decided that I come and met her family, she had already met mine and everyone got along with each other, my three year old niece, Amelia and my five year old nephew, Nathan, absolutly loved her. Nathan told me that Jess loved him more then me and said that Jess was his girlfriend not mine... he also told all his friends at school and introduced her to my grandmother as his girlfriend.

I loved that Jess and my family got on really well because if they didn't then I couldn't see much of a future for me and Jess because family comes first no matter what. I really hoped that her parents, sister, brother and niece liked me because I was worried that they wouldn't and Jess would break up with me, that was the last thing I wanted.

Jess pulled up outside a big house, at least five bedrooms I looked at it in shock "This is your parents house?" I asked and she nodded.

"Remember, my mum won't be nice to you... she's not even nice to me so don't take any offence to dad, Micheal will like you... I'm sure my brother, Ryan will be wary of you at first but when he gets to know you he'll love you, my sister, Melissa will love you and my niece, Rosie... she'll LOVE you" she explained as we walked up the path way.

When we reached the door she unlocked it with her set of keys and we made our way into the house and through to the lounge where all her family were sitting, waiting for us "Auntie Jess!" a little girl screamed, I assumed that this was her niece Rosie.

Jess picked her up and cuddled her, then the rest of the family stod up and made our way over to greet us "You must be Becker" a man of about 25 said and held his hand out, I shook it for a few seconds then we both pulled away "Ryan" he introduced himself as.

After all the greets were through I felt a little bit more comfortable with everyone apart from her mother, her mother looked at me as if I was a piece of shit Jess had wiped off her shoe but Jess warned me and told me she wouldn't like me so I didn't take it to heart.

Her dad was a nice guy, he used to be in the Navy so we spent most of our time talking about weapons and guns (my favourite topic) and I soon realised that we had lots in common.

Ryan came and stood beside me "Becker could I speak to you privetly for a moment" I nodded and followed him into the hallway "Look you know what I'm gonna say but I need to say it. Jess is my little sister, she's young and nieve and I don't want her getting hurt again"

Again "What do you mean again?" I questioned, Jess hadn't mentioned being hurt badly before by an ex boyfriend she said she only had two boyfriends before me and both of them ended mutally.

"She didn't tell you about Marcus?" he asked and I shook my head "Look, it's not my place to say what happened. Ask Jess" he said and walked back into the lounge and Jess came bouncing out a few seconds later.

"Sorry about him, he thinks he's a hard man" she said and giggled but she must of realised I wasn't laughing along "What's wrong? What did he say to you?" she asked over and over again.

I made her look me dead in the eyes and I asked "Who's Marcus?" there was an instant frown on her face and it made me more worried by the second.

"He shouldn't of said anything, we'll talk about it later. Put a smile on your face and speak to my family" she said, I nodded and we went back into the lounge.

**Jess**

Becker went over to my dad and they resumed their conversations about weapons and I rushed over to Melissa who was standing with Ryan "Why did you bring up Marcus? You had no right, now he's asking questions and he's annoyed" I blurted out to Ryan but kept my voice low so nobody else could hear us.

He shrugged "I thought you would've told him, after all Jess. Your the one who talks about how much he means to you, you don't keep them kind of secrest from the people you love" he spat at me and left the lounge, probably gone up to his room to sulk.

Becker came over to me, putting his arm around me and started talking to Melissa about something, then Rosie came running over to Becker and asked him to pick her up which he did "Auntie Jess told my mummy that you had a nice bum" she said.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks and hear Melissa laughing next to me "Did she?" he asked hre and she nodded excitedly, he glanced over to me and smirked.

"She also told my mummy that you hit all the right spots" Melissa took her off Becker and walked off, probably telling her she shouldn't say stuff like that if she hears it because it's grown up talk.

"All the right spots?" he questioned with a smirk on his face "Well, the screaming wasn't fake then" I could feel the blush turn redder and redder as the seconds went by.

I put my face in my hands "Oh my God" I murmered and heard Becker chuckle next to me.

Finally it was time to go a few hours later and we said our goodbye's, of course my mother didn't like him and she probably never would. She never like me anyway, she thought after having Ryan that she couldn't have anymore children, then six years later, there I was. My father was happy because he always wanted three children but my mum didn't want to have any and only got pregnant with us all by accident.

We decided to go back to Becker's, order food and relax, if we had gone back to my apartment then we would have to listen to Connor and Abby wither having sex or arguing. There always doing one or the other.

We sat on the sofa, cuddling and watching some rubbish on TV when Becker asked "You going to tell me who Marcus is?"

**Tell me what you think, much love xoxoxo**


	8. Marcus And The Zoo

**Chapter 8**

**Jess**

How was I going to explain this without sounding like a total idiot? The whole situation with Marcus was stupid and he was stupid and I was stupid for being with him.

"Marcus is an ex boyfriend, he wasn't a very good boyfriend. He cheated on me constantly, he stole from me, put me in debt and when people tried to help me I pushed them away telling them that he was the perfect guy for me and that he wouldn't do that because he loved me. I nearly lost my family and my home because of him... I was stupid enough to belive his lies" I finished and Becker looked at me.

"Your brother thinks I'm going to do that to you?" he questioned and I shrugged "Great" he said sarcastically and pulled me into a hug which I gladly went with. His hugs were the best. "I'm glad you finally found out what he was like" he whispered.

I laughed a little "Only because I caught him in bed with another girl who was wearing my jewllary" I said and he looked horrorfied "Don't worry about it, it was a stupid relationship in the first place" I said and leaned up and kissed him which soon turned into a very heated make out session.

"Let me hear you when I hit all the right spots" he whispered into my ear and I couldn't help but laugh at what Rosie had said mere hours ago.

Before long we were making love and I loved every second of it, he did hit all the right spots and he did make me scream but from what I was hearing Becker was enjoying it alot himself.

When I awoke the next morning Becker was already awake and he was watching me "You look beautiful when you sleep" he whispered to me and I snuggled closer into him because he was my safe haven and I loved hi comfort. He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head "Did you have a nice sleep?" he asked.

"Perfect" I whispered back with a smile on my face "What are we doing today?" I asked, hoping that he had something fun planned like he normally does on our days off.

"Well, my sister asked if we could watch the kids today, she and Dave have to go and view the reception venue for their wedding" he said and I nodded "I told her that we would pick them up at about 11 so that gives us" he turned to the clock "A few hours, that's enough time" he vut off his sentance and placed butterfly kisses on my neck "To carry on from last nigt" he said inbetween kisses.

**Becker**

I knocked on my sister's door and waited patiently with Jess for Michelle to answer the door and when she did she invited us in, me and Jess made our way to the couch and it didn't take long for Nathan to come and find her "Jess!" he called out as he ran towards her, he jumped up onto her lap and cuddled her, then Amelia came walking in the living room with a sad look on her face.

I knelt down to her level "What's wrong princess?" I asked her, she put her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder and didn't say anything.

"She has an ear infection, I've given her what the doctor said but it doesn't seem to be working" Michelle said from the door and handed me some ear drops "Two drops in each ear every three hours, she last had them about an hour and a half ago" she said and I nodded.

After we said our goodbye's me, Jess, Amelia and Nathan drove off towards McDonalds so they could get some lunch "What do you want?" I asked them and was bombarded with orders "One at a time, Amelia, what do you want?" I asked

She thought it over for a few seconds "Chicken nuggets with chips and a chocolate milkshake please" she said quietly, Jake decided he wanted the same because he loved the cool toys he got. Jess got a chicken burger which Nathan throught was disgusting for some reason and I got a chicken nugget meal as well, just mine was bigger.

I was a little worried about Jess because she hadn't eaten much in the last week, she's just ben picking at little bits and when she got her chicken burger she had about three bites out of it, I badly wanted to know what was wrong but I didn't know how to ask her.

Nathan decided that he wanted to go to the zoo and once I was sure that Amelia wanted to go to we headed off towards the zoo and when we stopped to get a drink the kids went to go and play at the indoor play area and I found this the perfect oppurtunity to speak to Jess and find out what was going on with her.

"You OK?" I asked her, she nodded and looked down at the table "You don't seem it. Infact you seem the complete opposite, I've noticed the changes Jess... you haven't been eating much, your always tired and I hear you at night crying sometimes, just tell me what's going on" I begged, I could tell by the look on her face that she was shocked I had noticed these things.

"It's nothing, just trust me" she said quietly and then Amelia came over.

"Can we go and see the penguins please?" she asked, we gathered Nathan up and headed out to the penguins and when we were there one of the zoo keepers was holding a baby penguin and letting people feed it and hold it and Amelia's eyes lit up when he asked her if she wanted a go.

She held the baby penguin in her hands and fed it some little fish and gave it a stroke before handing it to Nathan so he could have a go and then Nathan told me that me and Jess had to have a go.

When we had finished and made sure Amelia hadn't tried to steal a penguin like the last time she came to the zoo we headed off towards the monkeys and since our talk in the cafe Jess seemed really quiet and distant and I hoped I hadn't upset her.

**Can I just tell you a little stroy about were I got the penguin stealing idea from...**

**When I was on a school trip to the zoo when I was about 8 one of the boys in my class managed to take a penguin out of it's enclosure and put it in his bag and on the way home on the coach our teacher asked him if he wanted to put his bag in the bag holders above his head and he said no and held onto it. When he got home his mum opened the bag and seen the baby penguin in it and rung the zoo to tell them that one of their penguins was missing and when they came to pick it up the zoo keeper boss came with them and named the penguin he stole after him, his mum won't let him go back to the zoo... he's 17 now LOL**

**True story...**

**Anyway. what's wrong with Jess? Will her and Becker be OK? Read the next chapter and find out. Aramantha xoxoxo**


	9. I Let Her In

**Chapter 9**

**1 review for the last chapter, come on... I know you can do better then that!**

**juls124, you are half right... well done :) **

**Jess**

We got home after sropping the kids back off to Michelle I went straight to the bathroom and locked the door so Becker couldn't get in.

How did he know that there was something wrong? I tried so hard to cover this from him because I knew how he would react, he would be discusted in me and probably leave me and I don't blame him. Everything I did was to try and keep this quiet from him and I know secrets are bad for relationships but I needed to keep this from him.

Moments later there was banging on the door "Jess, open the door! Talk to me!" he said and banged on the door, I hesitantly unlocked the door and he came rushing in, checking me over "Are you OK? Tell me what's going on?" he said and led me into the living room and onto the sofa.

"Just give me some time" I whispered to him and got off the sofa and made my way to the bedroom and laid in bed, not being able to sleep. I wish Abby was still living here, I know that I would be able to speak to her and she wouldn't judge me but if I spoke to anyone else then they would... even Emily. I just couldn't speak to anyone or trust anyone.

What have I done? I can't believe I actually did it... I didn't want to have to do it on my own and I knew that something could go wrong because they said that if I did it within 9 weeks then it would of been better but it took me longer then that to decide what I wanted to do.

The pain was coming back, I just wanted it to stop, I wanted all the pain to stop... why did this have to happen to me, what did I do to deserve this? I was always such a good girl, I didn't do anything to deserve this.

**Becker**

I awoke with something wet on my leg, I sat up and pulled the covers back and seen blood covering the white sheets and I knew where it was coming from "Jess" I shook her and she woke up "Your bleeding" I said and she sat up in shock and looked down at the sheets. She screamed and I put my arms around her to try and calm her down "Jess, put some clothes on and we'll go to the hospital OK?" she nodded with tears falling down her cheeks.

Once at the hospital I managed to get her seen to straight away and they had told me to wait in the waiting room which was horrible, I didn't like waiting I wanted to be there for Jess and make sure that she was OK.

I got my phone out of my pocket and dialled Abby's number "Becker it's three in the morning, what do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"It's Jess. She's in the hospital and before you ask I don't know what's wrong with her, the doctors ordered me ito the waiting room and nobody is telling me anything" I explained.

"OK, I'll be there soon" she said and before I had a chance to reply she had hung up the phone.

Half an hour later Abby, Matt, Connor, Emily and Lester came into the waiting room "Well.. have the doctors said anything?" Lester asked, trying not to sound worried about her but failing. I shook my head in responce "Well, give me a few minutes and I will have answers for you" he said and left the room.

Abby and Connor sat next to eachother and Matt and Emily left to go and get coffee for everyone, I didn't care about coffee I jsut cared about Jess and what was going on with her. If she had just told me what was wrong earlier then we could've prevented her being hospitalised but she didn't. Did she not trust me enough? Was it my fault? I just couldn't think straight sitting here, I needed to know!

As if on que Lester came back in the room with a doctor "Mr Becker can I speak to you alone please?" he requested, I nodded and followed him outside the room and we went into his office "Take a seat" I sat in the seat opposite his and waited for him to speak "Jess is awake and she will be fine, the cause of the bleeding is an abortion. She admitted that she was three months pregnant and decided to have an abortion, you are supposed to take the abortion pills within nine weeks otherwise things could go wrong... thankfully she will be OK and there is no lasting damage"

An abortion? Why didn't she tell me "Can I see her?" I asked and he nodded and led me to Jess' room and then left us to speak alone. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked once the door was closed.

She turned to me with tears falling from her eyes "Because I knew you'd be angry" she said quietly.

"Was it mine?" I asked her, afraid of the answer. If it was mine then yes I was going to be angry. She had no right getting rid of my baby without telling me.

She shook her head "Dan's" she whispered "That's why I had the abortion, I couldn't have his baby... a reminder of everything that he did to me" she said.

I didn't know what I was supposed to say. "I wished you had told me, I thought we said no secrets because people get hurt" I was upset she had lied to me and not trusted me enough to tell me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know any of this would happen. Because I took the pills later then I was supposed to all this had happened, I didn't know what to do and I didn't want you to find out because I knew you'd be angry at me and I didn't want you to be. Are you angry at me?" she asked.

"Yes, you lied to me. I don't like being lied to Jess, what else have you lied about?" I asked.

This time she was angry "Nothing! I didn't lie about it, I just didn't tell you. If you had asked me if I was having an abortion and I said no, that would be a lie"

"How could I know to ask if you don't tell me anything, I let you in Jess... I haven't let anyone in for years because the last time I got hurt... I thought you were different Jess, I didn't think you would hurt me" with that I left the room and whilst I was walking down the corridoor I couldn't control my anger, I just punched the first thing closest to me, the wall.

There was a hand on my shoulder "Calm down mate, the doctor said she would be OK" Matt's Irish accent came from behind me.

"She lied to me! I trusted her!" I shouted.

**I have never had an abortion I don't know how they work but I got this off a website so if it's wrong, sorry...**

**Let me know what you think. Review. xxxx**


	10. Connor And Abby's

**Chapter 10**

**Jess**

Abby came and picked me up from the hospital the next morning and when I asked were Becker was she said he was at home and I instantly got worried about his reaction and there was one question running around in my head. Would he still be there when I got home?

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Abby asked when we pulled up in the apartment block car park, I shook my head in responce and got out of the car and grabbed my stuff and started walking up the stairs and when I opened the door Becker was sitting in the living room and looked around at me when I opened the door.

I walked further into the apartment "Are you OK?" he asked quietly on the couch then got up and took my bags off me which were quite heavy.

"I keep having stomach cramps but apart from that I'm OK" I replied and we made our way to the bedroom so Becker could put my bags in there and I could unpack them "Are you still angry at me?" I asked him.

He put the bags down on the bed and shrugged "I'm a little angry you didn't tell me or you couldn't trust me enough to tell me what was going on with you" he said and I was glad that he was honest, someone has to be.

I put a few of my things away "I'm sorry Becker, I really am. I just didn't want you to worry or be upset about it. The abortion was supposed to happen in the same day but because of the time I took them it all got messed up, can you forgive me?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears that were threatning to fall.

He walked towards me and put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head "I love you, so much. We can get through this and anything else" he said, I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too" I said and then pulled away from the hug "Let's go out tonight and just be a normal couple for once. No anomalies, no dinosaurs... just us" I suggested.

"Sure, where shall we go? We could go to the movies, to dinner or both if you wanted" he said.

When we came out of the movie theatre and headed to dinner at pizza express and then my stomach cramps kicked in "Can I have a drink of water please?" I asked the waiter as he passed, he nodded and came back minutes later. I took the pain meds the doctor gave me, he said the cramps should stop in a couple of days and then everything can go back to normal.

"Are you OK? Do you want to go home?" he asked and I shook my head.

When we got home after we finished dinner we went to bed and Becker kept asking me if I was OK and he was fussing around me which was annoying "Becker, just give me some space. I'm OK" I said.

"I'm just making sure your OK, not that you would tell me if you wasn't because you like keeping secrets from me don't you!" he snapped and got out of the bed "I'm going out" he said once he put some clothes on and moments later I heard the door slam behind him.

About half an hour later I was still awake, I couldn't sleep because I was so worried about him. Where did he go? Who did he go with? He left his phone here and I've phoned Abby to see if she or Connor had heard from him, I phoned Matt and Emily and even Lester, nobody had seemed to of heard from him. He just seemed to of dissapeard and I know I only have myself to blame but he didn't need to walk out on me like that.

I awoke to the sound of a slamming door, I looked at the clock which read 5:39am so I rushed into the living room where Becker was stumbling around trying to take his shoes off "Where have you been?" I asked, trying not to sound to annoyed but I couldn't help it "How can you just walk out on me like that?" I asked.

He just pushed past me and made his way to the bedroom, still stumbling and the the alcohol coming off him was enough to make someone think they were drunk "Jess. Let's face it" he said and stopped hald way through his sentance "We... are on the verge... of a split" he said and went into the bedroom and closed the door keeping me out.

Does he hate me that much? Does he honestly not want to be with me because of this? He told me we could get through everything and anything. I went into the living room and curled up on the sofa, thinking about my options.

When he's been on a night out he sleeps really heavy for hours so if he didn't want to be with me I could pack my things and leave before he wakes up and then he would realise that what we have is special and he will come running after me, tell me everything was going to be OK and tell me he loves me and then we can go back to being the perfect couple that we once were.

After packing my stuff I went to Abby's and it was half 7 so I knew she would be awake because she had work today, I knocked on her door and she looked shocked to see me "What are you doing here?" she asked and let me in "Is everything OK?" I sat on the sofa and put my bag on the floor next to me.

I explained to her everything that happened and she offered me the spare bedroom and said that I could stay as long as I wanted, not long after that when Connor and Abby left and Abby said she was going to personally shoot Becker with and EMD for making me leave my own home.

**Becker**

I awoke to the sound of the alarm going off, "Jess, turn it off" I said but the alarm kept on ringing. I turned the alarm off and seen that Jess wasn't in bed and when I went into the living room and kitchen she wasn't anywhere to be found, I tried her phone but she wouldn't answer and I tried Abby, she said she hadn't seen or heard form her and that Lester was pissed as I was late to work.

When I finally got to work I went to the ADD to see Jess but she wasn't there it was Connor "Where is she?" I asked him and he tried not looking me in the eye so I knew he knew where she was "Connor" I used my 'threatning' voice as he called it and he shook his head.

"Abby and Jess will kill me, please just leave her alone for a little while" he said and got up off the chair and made his way towards the canteen but I wasn't going to let him get away with it, he was going to tell me where Jess was and why she didn't want to see me.


	11. Pub Date

**Becker**

I took my chances at lunch break and went to Abby's because something told me that's where I would find Jess. I don't know what I could've possibly done wrong to make her move out half way through the night whilst I was asleep. Did I do something last night? I was so drunk last night and I had no idea what I said or did.

When I got to Abby's front door I knocked and heard shuffling towards the door and knew Jess was inside "Forget your lunch again Connor?" Jess said as she answered the door with a laugh, she looked at me and her face dropped "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"To get you to come home. I don't know what I have done to upset you but honestly Jess I didn't mean it... I was drunk" I explained and she shook her head "Please Jess. What have I done? What did I do or say?" I asked, I was desperate to know.

She opened the door wider for me and we went into the living room and sat on the sofa "Becker you told me that we were on the verge of a split, does that mean you don't want me anymore?" she questioned.

I shook my head and moved closer to her, putting my hand on her knee "Jess I didn't mean it... I love you so much, I was just being drunk and stupid" I explained to her.

"I love you too but I can't keep going through all of this heart ache because it's unhealthy Becker, us being together is unhealthy and us being together is unhealthy... I just don't know what I want anymore. Maybe your right and we are on the verge of splitting up or maybe we can try and sort all of our problems out and stay together but we both have to really want it" she stood up and started pacing. "I just don't ever know what you want" she said and I could tell she was frustrated.

I stood from my seat and stood infront of her to stop her pacing "Jess, I want you and nobody else... your my forever and always Jess"

Tears started falling from her eyes "Why don't you ever tell me that? Why do you close off?" she questioned "I want you to tell me you want me and that you love me" she explained.

I understand that, she always tells me how much she loves me and I do close myself off but that's me I'm an 'emotional retard' as Abby calls me and I need to stop because it's pushing Jess away, that's the last thing I want. "I will tell you everyday if it means that I can keep you" I told her and hoped she would believe me.

**Jess**

I know I said I wanted Becker to come here and to tell me he loved me and then we would go home together but I had changed my mind because I was sick of being his doormat, he could make me upset and angry and I always forgave him and I was sick of it. I wanted Becker to prove to me that he wanted to be with me because sometimes I wasn't so sure.

He kept holding my hand and telling me he loved me but I think maybe we needed to start over and learn to respect and love eachother again, we had lost that over time and we needed to get that back if we wanted a future together.

"How about I stay here for a little while and we start over OK? Us being together is unhealthy at the best of times, I think that's what we need... time apart. We live together, we sleep together, we go out together, we do everything together and never have a break from eachother" I explained and he didn't like that idea.

He let go of my hand and stepped away from me "You don't want to live with me?" he questioned with his eyes full of hurt and pain "Do you not want to be with me? Is this you trying to leave me without saying the words?"

I shook my hand "No" I said sternly "I love you Becker, so much but we need time apart to make our relationship better. I'm sick of the arguments that we have and we need to get our issues sorted and it's like they say... you don't know what you have until it's gone"

All I wanted was me and Becker to be together again and for us to be with eachother happily instead of arguing all the time because that's not what a relationship is, well not a healthy relationship anyway.

He left to go back to work an hour later and we agreed to go to the pub for a couple of drinks and to talk about things at about seven, he would pick me up and depending on how much we had to drink we could get a taxi.

Once he had left I felt giddy and excited like when we first started dating and I wanted to feel like that all the time and that's what I wanted him to understand but I knew our relationship needed a lot of work and that one evening out together for a couple of drinks wasn't going to make everything perfect again.

As seven o'clock approached I got butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't stop smiling, Abby and Connor hd come home an hour before and I forced Abby to help me get ready like a teenager going on their first date "Do I look OK?" I asked Abby, a bit worried that I looked horrible and like a little girl.

"Jess you look beautiful" we had opted for a simple outfit, a pair of black skinny jeans with a black spagetti strap fitted top and a pair of red heels, a matching red bag and my leather jacket. Me and Abby had debated about my hair and we decided to put it down in lose curls so I looked natural but good.

The door knocked and I looked at Abby worried "You'll be fine" she said and answered the door "She'll be out in a minute" she told him, I stood in the bedroom and checked myself in the mirroe for the millionth time and walked into the living room.

He looked at me and smiled at me "You look beautiful" he said to me and I couldn't help but smile.

We arrived at a local pub and Becker got us some drinks whilst I got us a table by the window, he came back and placed our drinks on the table and sat opposite me "So..."

**Sorry for the delay, much love :) xxxx**


	12. Lybian Desert

**Chapter 12**

**Jess**

"What's it like living with Abby and Connor?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink.

I followed his action before answering his question "It's OK I suppose... I wish they would keep it down a little, I forgot how sexually active them two were" we both laughed and then from then on the rest of the evening went well.

He took me home in his car as he was under the limit and we stood outside the door just looking at eachother not really knowing to do next. "Jess I really want to kiss you, I miss you and I hate living alone. The apartment isn't right without you"

I looked at him with sad eyes, knowing exactly how he felt because I felt the same way. I missed him and I missed waking up to him every morning and kissing him goodnight and every instinct in my body was telling me to kiss him and move back home but there was something pulling me back "I miss you too" I answered and leaned up before kissing his cheek "I'll see you tomorrow" I said and went into the apartment.

The next day at work when I got to the ADD there was a chocolate bar on my desk and I smiled when I seen the note stuck on it;

_Thought it would make you smile_

Becker always says that when he buys me something and as I usually do I smiled and turned to see him watching me with a smile on his face, I mouthed a thank you at him and he nodded once before walking off towards the armoury were he would probably stay until or if there was an anomaly.

It got to mid afternoon when the anomaly alarms started going off "We we got Jess?" Matt called out as he ran towards me with Emily not far behind.

"This is new..." I looked closer "It's in the Lybian Desert, they don't have an ARC or anything" I put the loudpseaker on "Lester you need to see this" I said and moments later he came out of his office and approached the ADD "There's an anomaly in the Lybian Desert" I explained to him.

"Well, I'll get the hellicopter going. Jess I want you to go with them to do technical things" he said and walked back to his office.

I didn't want to go to the desert to look for an anomaly and possibly come face to face with a man eating dinosaur that will kill me, I'm to young to die. Connor was good a techie stuff, why couldn't he go? Why was he not doing it

When we arrived in the desert hours later I looked down and seen the anomaly "OK. Alpha team you take East, Delt you take West, Oscar team you take the North and My team will take the South. You know how far to go and if there are any problems you report to me straight away" Becker barked into his comm and I was suprised at how calm he was.

We got out of the hellicopter and locked it. The hellicopters stayed there and we made of for a search, Becker told me to stay with the hellicopter but I felt safer with him so I stuck to him like glue... there was no way he was leaving me alone out here.

It didn't take us long to find something, I heard something behind me and turned around to see a dinosaur standing there watching us. We formed a circle so we could see all angles "It's a Daspletosaurus, they were thought to be pack animals" Connor hissed from beside me.

Pack animals? Great! Just what I need, one is bad enough but four or five of them... I was surely going to die on this trip "You have to prove you more dominant then they are. You have to earn your place... in a fight, it's usually a fight to the death" this got worse byt the minute.

Suddenly from the left of us was another two, and then to the right one more and for some stupid reason I looked behind us and seen three of them. There was seven strong, carnivirous dinosaurs and only five little humans, they were taller and stronger then us. We had no chance at winning this battle.

"Get ready to shoot, when they start charging we start shooting" Becker ordered and we all turned up out EMD's to the highest level and pointed them at our targets. Matt and Emily had the group of three, Connor and Abby took two, Becker took two and I said I would take the lone ranger. There was no way they were faster then a future predator and I managed to shoot one of them.

All hell broke lose, suddenly they were charging and we were shooting but nothing seemed to happen they ran for us and when it was clear that we needed more then a few EMD's we moved out of their way, everyone jumped to the left but of course I go to the right and now they were all headed for me and all I had to protect me was one small EMD.

I just wanted them to hurry up and get on with it, if they were going to kill me then I prayed to God that it would be quick and I would hardly feel a thing, that's what I was hoping for but nothing that I ever eant to happen, happens. It's always the total opposite so I knew I was going to die today but very painfully and slowly.

**Hahaha... I'm so cruel. What will happen next? Let me know what you think! x**


	13. Bedside Confession

**Chapter 13, this is quite a dramatic chapter people so beware...**

**Jess**

I started shooting at them as they came at me but they didn't stop charging and then suddenly Matt and Abby were infront of me and shooting, Matt and Abby had the bigger guns so that meant that they had more fire power. It managed to shoot down two of them but the rest were still coming this way, Matt pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at them and they started running away.

Abby hugged me and I just fell to the floor and cried, I nearlly died. I was about to be killed by prehistoric dinosaurs and Becker stood there, he didn't help me. He was going to let me die.

He came rushing over to me when I was kneeling on the floor next to Abby and he tried to hug me but I shrugged his hand off me and stood up "I wanna go. You can stay if you want to but I'm not staying here... I'm going" I picked up my EMD and started heading for the hellicopter.

To think I thought I would be safer with Becker then in the hellicopter was crazy, they tried running after me but I told them to stay and deal with the creature trail before they find more victims to munch on.

It took a while but I found the hellicopters so I climbed in but the pilot wasn't there, there was blood on his seat and I started to panic, I climbed back out and found his body all ripped up and here were thngs hanging out that shouldn't of been. "Abby I think the creatures are near the hellicopter's, the pilot has been killed and there is no sign of anyone else here apart from me" I said into comms with tears going down my face.

"OK Jess stay were you are, I'm on my way back with Becker OK?" she questioned, I didn't want to sound childish and tell her I didn't want Becker there so I just agreed and waited for them to come and rescue me.

It seemed forever until they got to me but they did and when they did I rushed over to them and Becker put his arm around me and I shrugged it off again "Abby can you give us a minute" Becker said to Abby and she nodded and stood a few feet away from me.

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

"You left me there. When them daspletosaurus' were coming after me you didn't come to save me... Matt and Abby did, you were going to let them kill me" I stated and started walking towards Abby.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him "No I wasn't. I wasn't going to let them kill you Jess, I was just in shock and then out of no where Matt and Abby jump infront of you" he explaiend but I wasn't buying it.

"Just forget it" I said and walked over to Abby leaving Becker standing there, me and Abby started walking off to go back to the group but then I heard Becker scream so I turned around and seen Becker laying on the floor.

I rushed over to him knelt down on the floor over to him and grabbed his big EMD pointing it and looking around but I couldn't see anything "What happened?" I asked crying.

He was holding his side and there was blood seeping through his fingers "Abby! Help him please!" I screamed to her, she moved his hand and gasped at the site. I heard a sound behind me and seen a creature, it wasn't a daspletosaurus but something else.

I called to Abby and she looked at the dinosaur "That's a majungatholus, shot it" she hissed at me and I did as I was told but it didn't go down, Abby picked up her EMD and she shot at it as well and finally it fell to the floor "That's only a baby" she informed me.

We managed to call Matt, Connor and Emily back to the site and Matt started doing his magic, he had brought a fisrt aid kit with him and he started cleaning the wound (which Becker really didn't like) and bandaging it up. "Everyone back to the hellicopter site. We need two soliders that are able to fly hellicopters" he said into his comm.

"He's going to be OK isn't he?" I asked Matt, he sighed and shrugged.

"He lost alot of blood" he informed me.

We got to the closest hospital within five minutes and left a team there to take care of the lose creatures and Matt made sure he had the best care possible, they had to do surgery and Matt took control of it and made sure everything was going OK.

Two hours later Matt came out and smiled at me "He's going to be OK" she informed me and I hugged him "He'll be awake soon, his room is second left and then the third room down" he said and I instantly rushed down to his room and sat beside him and held his hand.

It wasn't until this minute that I realised how much I loved him and needed him in my life.

**I know it's short and I'm sorry but review anyway! **


	14. Are We Ready?

juls124 you are amazing! Just one review for the last chapter... c'mon people!

**Chapter 14**

**Jess**

A hand on my shoulder woke me up, I opened my eyes and seen Emily standing there next to me with her hand on my shoulder "Matt said they are going to be moving him back to London" she said and looked over at him and sighed "He's a fighter... he'll be OK" with that she walked away.

I debated with myself on wheather to wake him up or not but in the end I decided to wake him up so I could hear him say that he was OK. I shook his shoulder gently and he stirred awake "Oh thank God" I said and I couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his voice hoarse, he looked tired, there were bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot. I should be making sure that he was OK but yet here he was laying in a hospital bed asking about me.

I just held his hand and smiled "I'm so happy your OK, I'm so sorry about what I said to you... you didn't deserve it" I told him he didn't care about me but I knew it was a lie, he cared about me and I knew it.

He stroked my hand and smiled "None of that matters anymore" he insisted and we just stared at eachother for a few moments "Have you been here all night?" he asked me with confusion on his face.

I nodded "I couldn't leave you here all alone" I told him and leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips "You scared me... I thought I was never going to see you again" more tears fell and Becker wiped them away with the pad of his thumb "I thought you were going to die"

"You can't get rid of me that easily" he joked and then Matt came in.

"Sorry to disturb you two but the hellicopter is ready to take you back to London" he said and then people came in to move him to the hellicopter so I grabbed the bag that had his things in and followed them out to the hellicopter.

After what seemed like forever we got back to London and we were taken straight to the ARC medical bay where Becker was ordered to stay for at least 3 days and then stay of work on medical leave for another 2 days by Lester and as you can imagine that didn't go down to well with Becker.

"Calm down, high blood pressure isn't going to convince them that you can go home early now is it?" I questioned being the logical person that I am, he's getting himself all worked up which is making his blood pressure high and the medics are thinking of keeping him in for longer as he is 'unstable' as they said.

After an hour long debate and scaring the medics half to death they came to a comprimise, Becker could go in the morning if he had someone there with him to give him medication and such and of course Becker voluntered me to do it... like I didn't have enough to do.

I reluctantly agreed and I'm glad I did because Becker kept quiet for the rest of the night.

**Becker**

I looked over at Jess the next morning and seen her asleep in the chair next to my bed with her head on the bed, holding my hand and it didn't look all that comfortable "Jess" I called out but she stayed asleep "Jess" I said a little louder and shook her shoulder and she woke up.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" she asked as she sat up, she strethched her back and looked like she was in pain.

"I'm OK... what about you?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled at me "So, do you know what time I can get out of here?" I asked her, all I wanted to do was go home and get into bed.

"When the medic comes and sees you and he's not in for" she stopped to look at her watch "Another hour and a half" she informed me. That wasn't good enough, I wanted to go home now "And before you ask there is no one else here that can sign your release forms... not even Lester" she rolled her eyes and stood up "I'm going to go and get some food" she said and got up and left the room.

Once I finally got home and into bed Jess went to the kitchen to get a drink and when she came back she laid next to me in bed and sighed "Do you miss it here?" I asked her "I miss you being here" I added.

"Of course I miss waking up to you and going to sleep with you next to me... I miss us and our personal time around our apartment" she explained.

"Do you want to come back?" I hoped she would say yes.

"Do you think we're ready for that?" not the answer I wanted.

**So... what will happen next? Will they get back together? Will they not? Ahhh! So many questions. The more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter is out! **


	15. Get In Your Uniform

**Chapter 15**

**Becker**

"Of course we are Jess. I can't think of one reason why we shouldn't move back in with eachother, I bet you can think of a million though" I said trying not to sound so disapointed "If you have to think about it then you are obviously not ready for us to be like that again" I explained, I wanted nothing more then for me and Jess to go back to the way we were before.

She sat up and looked up at me with sad eyes "I want to... trust me I do but I just don't want it to go back to how it was because that wasn't healthy" she explained and I guess I got were she was coming from. I didn't want her to think that things were going to be like that again, I wanted us to be happy and not think about any of tha horrible things that happened in the past.

I pulled her into my arms "Jess I love you and if you are not ready for it then I will wait until you are" I explained.

"Do you know what?" she looked up at me "I am ready. You have made me feel confident enough about it, I think we will be able to get through it" she placed a soft kiss on my lips. When she pulled away from the soft kiss I pulled her back and kissed her passionaltly.

We spent the rest of the day in bed kissing and cuddling, I would of liked to of done a little more then that and we did try but I was still sore from my run in with that dinosaur but I didn't mind kissing and cuddling I was just glad to have her back in my arms and this time she was going to stay... I'm not going to let her get away from me again. She's stuck with me.

Later that evening we decided to invite everyone round to tell then the good news but we were going to have a few drinks and a take away and just chill out for once instead of having to worry about anomaly's, Ethan and dinosaurs... we were just going to have a normal night together as friends.

After everyone arrived we started pouring the drinks and I was ordered by Jess to go and get food and when I came back with pizza nearlly everyone was drunk except Emily and Matt, Jess came over to me on the sofa and sat down next to me all smilely and drunk "Can you put your uniform on please? You look so sexy init" she whispered to me and giggled "Kick them all out and come with me" she said then got up off the sofa and walked towards the bedroom with her hips swaying.

"That is a girl that wants to be chased" Matt whispered to me, I smirked at him and followed Jess into the bedroom where she was waiting in her skinny jeans and black lace bra.

She handed me my work uniform and giggled "Put it on" she said. I walked into the bathroom with it and changed before making my way back to Jess in the bedroom who was laying on the bed in her black lace bra but this time the jeans were off and the black lace undrewear was on show, she smirked at me "You are so hot" she said.

I walked towards her on the bed, she stood up and walked towards me with her hips swaying and she wrapped her arms around me neck and kissed me passionatly and then pulled back after a few seconds "Take it all off" she whispered huskily before walking back to the bed and sitting on the side watching me.

I pulled my top off but moved towards Jess and leaned down and started kissing her, she leaned back and before long she was laying underneath me trying to undo my trouser buckle and she seemed to be struggling so I helped her out. I was in pain but I wasn't going to let her know that because she seemed like she was having a great time, plus I wanted to do this.

I got out of bed with a sleeping and naked Jess next to me and went into the living room to see it perfectly clean, it was as if no one was even here. I looked around and seen a note sitting on the table and I could tell by the writing that it was from Emily.

_Becker & Jess_

_I hope you do not mind Matt and I cleaning up, you two sounded busy. The pizza is on a plate in the fridge ready to be heated up and eaten and all of the empty bottles are in the outside recycling bin. We managed to get Abby and Connor out before they realised what you two were up to so your safe Becker. _

_Emily & Matt_

Emily was truly a God send, I know Matt didn't help because cleaning is not his style so I knew all of this was down to Emily. Me and Jess owed her massivly.

I got myself a drink of water and made one for Jess before heading back to the bedroom, I put the glass of water for Jess on her bedside table and I put my glass on my bedside table and slid back into bed "Where'd you go?" Jess asked sleepily.

"For a drink of water. There is one for you next to you" she nodded before moving, putting her head on my chest and her arm across my torso. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her safe from anything that could harm her during the night then I placed a kiss on her head and we both fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

**I know they have started to get a little short but please still review, I need to know what you brilliant people think. **

**By the way I just read this book called **_**Fallen**_** by Lauren Kate and I beg you all read it, it's absolutly amazing :) xx**


	16. Emily's Secret

**Sorry for delay people... need more reviews! xxxx**

**Jess**

I walked into work with Becker and he was telling me about one of the times he and his friends from Sandhurst played a prank on his room mate "You should of seen his face" he said and we were both laughing. He walked me to the ADD and stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders whilst I turned on the computer and started a general search of the area "I better go and greet the troops" he stated and he kissed the top of my head before walking off towards the armoury.

Emily approached me looking all paniked and scared, she was holding her hands and they were shaking "Jess I ned your help" I nodded and we went into Lester's office and closed the blinds. I knew he wouldn't be inturpting us because he was in a meeting till this afternoon.

She sat down on Lester's chair and I leaned on the desk looking at her, waiting for her to tell me what was going on "Jess I am stupid" she stated and put her hands over her face "I need you to do something for me... I need you to keep a secret because I need to tell someone otherwise I am going to go mad" I nodded even though I wasn't sure because I had no idea what she was going to say.

"There was an anomaly and I turned the alarms off because it was back to my time and it was before my husband died and I wanted to tell him I was sorry for everything I had done wrong" she took a deep breath "We... we spent one more night as husband and wife and then I came home and I was with Matt and now" she paused and took a deep breath "I'm pregnant Jess... I don't know who the father is" tears started falling from her eyes and I hugged her.

I tried to tell her that everything would turn out OK but she said that she said that it wasn't going to be OK, she said that Matt would figure it out "When the baby is born we can do a DNA test without him knowing, take one of his hairs or something but things will be OK"

After she had cleaned up we went back to work, she went to help Matt with some work and I went to the ADD where Becker was standing looking confused "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just didn't know where you were... You OK? You look a little... off" he studied my face and put a hand on my arm to comfort me, I nodded and walked over to me chair and sat down with a sigh. I couldn't stop thinking about Emily and her situation, yes what she did was wrong and selfish but I suppose I understand why she did it and I did feel sorry for her because I don't think she wanted this to happen.

A hand went onto my shoulder and I jumped but realised that it was Becker "What's the matter?" he asked and I could see that he was worried.

"I'm OK, just something Emily said that's all. Did you want something?" I asked him. He cleared his throat and nodded before handing me a piece of paper.

"I need you to order 100 power pack EMD's please... we're running low after Connor practising his aim" he rolled his eyes and I laughed slightly at it, I probably would of laughed more but I couldn't stop thinking about Emily and her situation and now I felt a bit under pressure because I was the only person who knew.

I nodde and got straight on the phone to get them ordered, Becker placed a soft kiss on my cheek before walking back towards the armoury.

Matt walked over to me and looked really worried about something "Jess is Emily OK? She seems a bit off" he asked me with worry on his face.

"She seemed fine to me" I answered and smiled at him.

"So why was she crying when you came out of Lester's office with her?" he argued and looked at me with a knowing look "Just tell me Jess" he said annoyed.

"It's not my place" I answered and got up from my chair and went to the armoury and seen Becker dismissing his soliders. I smiled at him and approached him and a few minutes later the armoury doors burst open and Matt stormed in.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had a right to know Jess! Your as bad as Emily!" I looked down and then seen a hand on my arm and looked up to see Matt holding my arm looking at me with anger in his eyes.

Becker pushed him off me and I stood infront of me in a protective manner "Don't put your hands on her" he threatened.

Matt squared up to Becker but I couldn't have Becker getting in the middle of this, so I stood inbetween them and turned to Matt. "It isn't my fault or Becker's, it's Emily's and it wasn't my place to say what was going on with her... she had to tell you in her own time" I grabbed Becker's arm and Matt stormed out of the armoury.

"You going to tell me what's going on" Becker said.

**I know that it's a little short but the next chapter is going to... dramatic to say the least! Much Love xoxoxo**


	17. Maid Of Honor And Best Man

**OK, so I am adding this chapter but I will not be adding the next one until I have at least 5 reviews for this chapter. You guys used to be sooo good a reviewing, why have you stopped? I'm sad :( REVIEW and I will be a happy bunny :)**

**Chapter 17**

**Jess**

I explained to Becker what Emily had done and why Matt was mad and then I begged him not to say anything to anyone.

"Matt still had no right putting his hands on you like that, it's not your fault Emily can't keep her legs closed" Becker spat and I understand that he was mad about Matt but I kind of felt bad for Emily, she was in a tough situation and yes it was her own fault but she didn't deserve to have people like Becker talking about her like that, she's suffering enough.

I looked at Becker and shook my head at him "Don't be nasty" I said, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips for a second and pulled away "I have to get back to work" I kissed him again and left the armoury and walked back to the ADD where I seen Matt standing.

He looked at me with sad eyes and a red cheek, I sat down in my chair at the ADD and looked at him, waiting for him to say whatever it was he wanted to say "I'm sorry for what I did back there, it's not your fault... I didn't mean to hurt you" I seen his eyes go down to my arm where there was a bruise forming.

"I know your angry and by the looks of your cheek Emily was mad too" I said.

He nodded "Yeah, we had an argument and well... she hit me" he replied touching his cheek "I don't know what she wants me to say or do, I'm angry at her for doing that to me and now she's pregnant and I don't know wheather to be there or run as fast as I can in the opposite direction" he explained.

As I didn't want to get into the middle of their arguments I just gave him a sympathetic smile and he apologised one more time before walking off, probably to his office.

Connor came over to me with Abby "What's going on with Matt and Emily?" Connor asked, I just shrugged not wanting to talk about things that aren't to do with me. "Can you do me a huge favour please Jess?" Connor asked with a childish grin on his face "Well me and Abby?" I was a little worried but nodded. "Will you be our maid of honor at out wedding?" he asked.

I screamed and hugged them both "Yes! Of course I will! Oh my God... Abby we have so much to do" there was the cake, the dress, the theme, the venue, the recpetion venue, the guest list, the groom's tux... hundreds of things to do.

"Calm down Jess... we have lots of time. We haven't even decided a date yet" Abby said.

**Becker**

Abby and Connor entered the armoury and Connor had that childish smile on his face and it always made me worried "Can me and Connor ask you to do a favour for us?" Abby asked and I nodded but instantly regretted my nod when I seen Abby smirk "Will you be the best man at our wedding?" she asked.

I smiled "Of course" I hugged Abby and me and Connor had a 'man hug' as he called them.

"Jess is our maid of honor" Connor said and I knew any minute now Jess was going to come running in here full of excitment telling me that she's maid of honor "Do us a favour though and try to keep your woman under control... we all know how excited she gets" Connor begged, me and Abby laughed and they made their way out.

A few minutes later Jess came in squeling "I'm maid of honor!" she screamed and hugged me "Abby said I'm in charge of planning the hen weekend in Ibiza, I'm in charge of making sure you do your bit right and I'm in charge of helping her pick her dress and bidesmaid dresses out"

I had honestly never seen her so excited and knew that when we were ready, me and Jess will get married becuase there is no one else in this world that I wanted to marry or experience life with... Jess was my one and only.

**Aww... Becker is so sweet. Like I said people, 5 reviews before the next chapter and you don't wanna miss out on it...**


	18. Trouble In Paradise

**Chapter 18**

**Jess**

Two months had gone by since Abby had asked me to be her maid of honor and of course I was so into the planning but Abby seemed to be less intrested, if I suggested something to her she would just nod or shrug so I knew something was bothering her but every time I asked her she would tell me everything was fine. The first two weeks she couldn't stop smiling and looking at wedding magazines and now she's the complete opposite and I have also noticed that her and Connor hadn't been themselves, for example, Connor couldn't keep his hands off her a couple weeks ago but now I hardly see them talking to each other.

I groaned and dropped the magazine onto the table and Becker came and sat next to me on the sofa "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Connor and Abby! One minute they are all in love and then the next they can't be in the same room for five minutes... I keep asking her what's wrong but she keeps saying that everything is fine and then there's Emily and her issues with Matt and then I have Lester breathing down my neck about some stupid paperwork he said he gave me, which he didn't by the way" Becker started laughing "It's not funny Becker. Am I laughing? No, don't laugh at me!" I said and stood from my seat and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

There were footsteps behind me and Becker placed his hands around my waist from behind and he leaned his head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to upset you... go and sit down and I will make you a cup of coffee and bring you out some chocolate biscuits" he said to me.

I turned around and kissed him on the lips "Your sweet" I placed another soft kiss on his lips before walking back to the living room. I looked at the bridal magazine and looked at all the beautiful wedding dresses, I couldn't helped but feel jealous of Abby but angry at her at the same time. She was getting maried, she should be planning her wedding and enjoying her time with her fiancee but instead she couldn't care less about the wedding or anything.

I couldn't wait until me and Becker got married, we spoke about the future alot and we seen marriage and children... Becker wanted four children, I was happy with two... two's enough. We decided not to start trying for children until we were married, we were going to use condoms until our wedding night and I couldn't wait.

A few minutes later Becker came out of the kitchen with a small plate with chocolate bisuits on a cup of coffee for me, he placed them down on the coffee table infront of me and sat next to me "You'd look absolutly beautiful in that dress" he whispered to me, I looked down and seen the beautiful wedding gown, it was a strapless dress that comes out around the waist and it had sparkles and jewles on it and it did look beautiful.

I turned to the next page and seen the bride and groom standing at the alter smiling at eachother "That'll be us one day... I promise" he kissed my cheek and left the living room.

**Becker**

I was a little angry at Connor, the day Connor proposed to Abby was going to be the day that I proposed to Jess and I couldn't do it on the same day as Connor did and I can't do it whilst their planning their wedding so I was going to have to do it after they got married. I know Jess wanted to get married and have children and I did to, Jess was the only girl for me and I hope she knows that.

I opened my sock drawer and seen the velvet box that held Jess' ring, it would look beautiful on her like everything does and I couldn't wait to see her face when I get down on one knee and propose to her, I sighed before putting th ring back in one of my socks and went back to the living room to see Jess curled up with her coffee in her hands "You cold?" I questioned. She nodded and I went to the bedroom and grabbed the quilt cover then brought it out to Jess.

The door knocked so I let Jess get comfortable and opened the door to see Connor on the other side of the door with red eyes and a bag in his hand "She threw me out" I instantly let him in and he sat next to Jess who instantly grabbed her phone and went to the bedroom obviously to phone Abby.

"What happened?" I asked him in shock, he looked down at Abby's engagment ring in his hand. He dropped it on the coffee table and looked like he needed a drink.

"I don't know..." he threw his head back on the sofa so I went into the kitchen and brought out two beers and handed him one "Thanks" he said quietly. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her..." he said.

"start from the beginning and tell me what happened" I said.

"You can't say anything to anyone" he told me and I nodded.

**Jess**

I sat on the bed listening to Abby's side of the story "Jes, I had a miscarriage a couple of weeks ago and me and Connor just wasn't getting on. He would barely touch me, he wouldn't talk to me so it was obvious that he blamed me for it... he thinks it's my fault. He blames me Jess and it's not my fault. The doctor said that it wasn't my fault" she exaplained and I could hear her crying.

I have never heard Abby so upset and I was angry at Connor, Abby needed support and he blamed her for it. It's not her fault "Oh Abby. I'm coming over" I insisted grabbing my shoes from the end of the bed.

"No Jess, I just wanna be alone" she said and I wanted to argue with her, she shouldn't be alone at a time like this. "I mean it Jess, just don't come round... I'll see you tomorrow" she hung up before I got to reply.

**So... Remember guys, 5 reviews until the next chapter! :) x**


	19. I'm Gonna Propose

**OK I really want to get all my stories finished so I can start a new one and can't wait for two more people to review...**

**Chapter 19**

**Becker**

I can't believe it! I thought Connor and Abby could fight their way through anything, I mean it was Connor and Abby they were destined to be together. Connor admitted that he hadn't gone near Abby since it happened and that he felt bad about it but he didn't know what to say to her because everytime he said something she would snap at him for no reason... he blamed himself for it but I knew it was no one's fault. My cousin had a miscarriage a couple of years ago and the doctors had told her miscarriages usually happen because the body wasn't ready for it.

He really loved Abby but said he was to scared to face her as he didn't know what her reaction would be, Jess came storming out of the room and went into the kitchen slamming cuboard doors and banging things around which she usually does when she's in a mood with me, I excused myself from the living room and went into the kitchen to see Jess making some coffee "What's wrong?" I asked carefully.

"Connor. He blames Abby for what happened, it's not her fault" she said a little louder then what she needed to "Abby told me all about it" she said nastiy.

I knew that wasn't true and Connor didn't have to listen to things like that so I closed the kitchen door "He blames himself. Don't you start getting involved in their problems... let them sort them out" I said to her. She always got involved and made things worse and Abby did the same, when me and Jess have an argument she gets involved and makes it worse, they're like school kids sometimes.

She poured the hot water in the cup and stared at me "Send him home. They need eachother" she said and walked off towards the bedroom.

I walked back into the living room where Connor had fallen asleep, I wasn't going to wake him up to send him home so I text Abby to let her know he was OK.

_Jess told me to send Connor home but he's fallen asleep so I will personally drop him home in the morning, call if you need anything_

I wanted her to know that I wasn't on sides, that I would be there for her and Connor if they needed me, they were my friends and I don't bail on friends. My phone vibrated in my hand.

_Thank you, tell Connor when he wakes up that I love him and that I'm sorry_

There wasn't a need to text her to say I would I think she knew I would.

**Jess**

Becker walked into our bedroom and laid on the bed next to me "Connor fell asleep, I text Abby and told her that I would bring him home in the morning" he said, I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly and stroked my hair.

"That wouldn't happen to us would it? If something like that happened you wouldn't leave me would you?" I asked him softly, I don't know why I asked him but I did.

"No. I know what life is like without you and I don't intend to go back there again" he said and kissed the top of my head again. "I love you"

I leaned up and kissed him on the lips and Becker pulled me so I was laying on top of him, I giggled as he placed butterfly kisses down my neck... it didn't take long for us to start making love, obviously we tried being quiet for Connor's sake, I'm pretty sure he didn't want to hear us going at it.

We dropped Connor off at home and then walked into work holding hands and laughing. He was talking about when he and Connor were play fighting and how he managed to kick Connor's ass which we all knew he could do anyway "He actually thought that he could beat me!" I laughed probably a little louder then what I needed to and Lester approached us with his general 'no emotion' face.

"I pay the both of you to work not to joke around" he said and walked off to his office. Becker walked me to the ADD and kissed me before making his way towards the armoury where he will hide out until there is an anomaly.

**Becker**

How was I going to do this? Infront of people? At home? Should I tell anyone I was going to? Do I keep it to myself? I slammed my hand down on my desk in frustration. It was supposed to be the most easiest thing in the world to do because I love her but I didn't know how to go about it.

"Hey, how are you? I seen you looking frustrated coming towards your office?" Abby questioned from my door way.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Connor wanted to sort things out..." I said slowly, I didn't think she would be here today or tomorrow or the day after, to be honest I didn't think she would be here for a week or so due to what had happened but I know what Abby's like.

She shrugged "I need to work and try and forget about it, Connor went back to bed and I tried but couldn't sleep" she said and sat opposite me. "You gonna tell me what's going on with you?" she asked.

"I'm gonna propose to Jess"

**I'm not completly happy with this chapter but I really need to get these stories finished to start my new one... review, suscribe x**


End file.
